


Once Upon a Dream

by hiera



Series: Liberty City [1]
Category: Penicillin (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: L'histoire improbable d’un tueur à gage lassé de son métier qui se prend d’amitié pour un riche héritier lassé de vivre.





	Once Upon a Dream

Sa respiration est coupée. Il ne peut plus ni crier, ni appeler à l’aide. Je ne vois pas son regard mais je devine que la peur l’habite. C’est normal. La mort nous effraie tous et dépendant de comment elle arrive, elle peut être douloureuse. Celle que je réserve à cet homme sera rapide même si pour lui cette minute d’asphyxie doit lui paraitre être une éternité. Lorsqu’il cesse de se débattre, je resserre un peu plus ma corde de piano autour de son cou afin de le faire passer d’inconscience à mort.

C’est un corps sans vie qui retombe à mes pieds. Paix à son âme. Après tout ça n’avait rien de personnel. Il était simplement un obstacle sur ma route, celle menant jusqu’à son employeur, ma véritable cible. Cette dernière meurt quelques minutes plus tard d’une balle dans la tête. Rien d’extraordinaire pour un tueur de mon calibre. Un contrat de plus achevé. Le second cette nuit. Ces derniers temps je les enchaine, plus par ennui que par nécessité. Voilà presque quinze ans que je fais ce métier et je commence à me dire qu’il serait temps de raccrocher. Mais que ferais-je de mon temps libre ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée alors en attendant de trouver un nouveau but à ma vie, je continue d’ôter celle des autres pour quelques millions de dollars US.

 

Il est un peu plus de minuit lorsque je rejoins la réception mondaine qui bat encore son plein au rez-de-chaussée. Personne ne s’est rendu compte de mon absence. De toute façon nul ne connait mon visage. Je ne suis qu’une ombre se glissant dans la foule jusqu’à la sortie. Alors que cette dernière n’est qu’à quelques mètres de moi, une femme d’âge mûre m’aborde. Je m’arrête et lui adresse un sourire charmeur tout en la saluant. Il serait déplacé de ma part de ne pas lui répondre. Je ne dois pas attirer l’attention ni paraitre suspect. Il y a peu de chance que quelqu’un découvre le corps du maitre des lieux avant une heure ou deux, alors je peux m’offrir le luxe de m’attarder un moment. Après tout on se souvient avec précision d’un homme odieux mais un gentil garçon rencontré lors d’une soirée mondaine, il y en a à la pelle.

J’interpelle un serveur passant près de nous et récupère sur son plateau en argent, deux coupes de champagne. Je trinque avec la dame en question et lui fait la conversation jusqu’à ce que d’autres personnes nous rejoignent. J’en profite alors pour m’éclipser et reprendre mon chemin. Du coin de l’œil je remarque qu’elle me suit du regard alors pour ne pas paraitre trop suspect, je reprends une coupe et me glisse par une porte entrouverte dans un salon attenant.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux se tient au milieu de la pièce, buvant lui aussi du champagne tout en observant un tableau qui semble le fasciner. Je reporte mon attention sur la toile et murmure sans vraiment m’en rendre compte :

\- Le lever du soleil.

\- De François Boucher, ajoute-t-il en se retournant vers moi. J’en conclus que vous êtes connaisseur.

\- Juste amateur.

J’entre franchement dans le salon et me place à ses côtés.

\- C’est une très belle imitation, puisque l’original est sensé se trouver à Londres, me dit-il.

\- Sensé ?

J’ai du mal à réprimer un sourire en relevant son sous-entendu. Lui aussi en esquisse un.

\- Au fait, je m’appelle Hakuei, déclare-t-il en me tendant la main.

\- Reita.

Nous nous saluons et je remarque que sa poigne manque de vigueur. Peut-être a-t-il trop bu ? Non c’est autre chose et je devine à ses pupilles anormalement dilatées qu’il a dû consommer une quelconque drogue. Lui aussi doit tromper l’ennui comme il peut et qui suis-je pour le juger ? Après tout je tue des gens pour passer le temps. Lui au moins ne fait du tort qu’à lui-même.

\- Et vous Hakuei, vous êtes amateur ou connaisseur ?

\- Dans un sens on pourrait dire que je suis un professionnel.

\- Vous êtes artiste ?

\- Non, me répond-il en retenant un petit rire. Je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts. Tout ce que j’ai été capable de faire ce sont des études d’histoire de l’art.

\- Ce n’est pas si mal.

Pour toute réponse il m’adresse un sourire amical avant de reporter son attention sur la l’homme qui vient de pousser la porte du salon. Il s’agit d’un agent de sécurité et bien que je ne laisse rien transparaitre sur mon visage, je me demande l’espace d’un instant si je suis déjà démasqué et s’il vient venger son patron. L’homme nous dévisage l’un après l’autre avant d’effacer la courte distance qui nous sépare. Je ne fais aucun geste brusque. Rien ne sert de s’alarmer inutilement puisqu’il ne se montre pas lui-même menaçant. Finalement c’est à côté de Hakuei qu’il s’arrête pour lui glisser quelques mots à l’oreille avant de repartir après nous avoir salués poliment.

\- Je crois qu’il est temps pour nous de nous quitter. Ce fut bref mais j’ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, Reita. Au plaisir.

\- Au plaisir.

Je le suis du regard et reste encore un moment seul dans ce salon avant de m’en aller à mon tour sans que cette fois-ci personne ne se mette en travers de mon chemin.

 

*

 

Le sifflement de la balle est à peine perceptible. Il n’y a de toute façon personne d’autre dans cet appartement. Le corps de ma cible retombe lourdement sur le sol. Sa robe de chambre s’entrouvre et je constate alors que son sexe et souillé de sperme séché. S’est-il adonné à un quelconque plaisir solitaire avant mon arrivée ? Je ne crois pas. Il ressemble plutôt à un homme qui vient de s’envoyer en l’air. Étrange. Je l’ai guetté tout l’après-midi et je n’ai vu personne ni l’accompagner ni monter jusque dans son appartement. De plus il vit seul. À moins que…

 

Je range mon arme et photographie son cadavre avec mon téléphone portable avant de l’envoyer à mon client. Je reçois immédiatement une notification m’annonçant que l’autre moitié de ma paie a bien été viré sur mon compte offshore. J’esquisse malgré moi un sourire en observant tous ces zéros. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de tout cet argent que j’accumule ? Je l’ignore encore. Peut-être m’offrirais-je une retraite au soleil dans une quelconque île du Pacifique. Qui sait ? Cela ne me ressemble pas mais je préfère imaginer ce futur paisible dans lequel je coule mes vieux jours loin de Liberty City.

 

Au lieu de m’en aller immédiatement, je décide de faire le tour de l’appartement en commençant par la chambre. La pièce est plongée dans l’obscurité et le silence cependant je distingue une forme étrange étendue sur le lit. Par précaution je sors mon arme et presse l’interrupteur. Il fut une époque où j’aurais tiré à l’aveugle pour supprimer un témoin gênant. Aujourd’hui tout ça m’est bien égal. Je ne suis pas devenu imprudent, juste plus humain. Enfin je crois.

Un homme est étendu au milieu des draps souillés de sperme et de sang. Il parait inconscient et je ne suis pas certain qu’il ait réellement apprécié le moment qu’il vient de passer. Ses poignets sont menottés aux barreaux du lit et l’une de ses chevilles et maintenue en l’air par une chaine accrochée au plafond. Sur la table de nuit se trouve une quantité impressionnante de drogues diverses et variées. J’enjambe les cadavres de bouteille éparpillés sur le sol et me rapproche du bel endormi qui semble en piteuse état. Je crois qu’il respire encore, d’ailleurs son visage me parait familier. Ce n’est qu’après avoir dégagé son visage des quelques mèches qui le couvraient, que je peux lui donner un nom.

\- Hakuei…

Il semble réagir à son nom mais n’ouvre pas les yeux. Je range mon arme et pose une main contre sa joue. Elle est froide. J’examine ses yeux et constate que ses pupilles sont dilatées. Trop de drogue, trop d’alcool et sans doute un partenaire sexuel un peu trop rude. Sans savoir pourquoi, je commence à le détacher. D’abord ses poignets puis sa cheville. Sa peau est profondément marquée au point que je me demande depuis combien de temps il se trouve ici. Trop longtemps à mon avis.

\- Reita… ?

Je quitte brusquement mes pensées et pose mon regard sur le roux qui a entrouvert les yeux. Apparemment il m’a reconnu. Malgré moi je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir heureux et flatté. Peut-être parce que je n’ai aucun ami, aucune famille, personne qui ne connaisse ni mon nom, ni même mon visage. Je ne suis qu’une ombre, un fantôme sauf pour cet homme. Et pourtant, la règle voudrait qu’il ne puisse plus vivre après ça. Après tout, en ouvrant les yeux et en étant capable de me reconnaitre, le voilà devenu un témoin gênant.

\- Pensez-vous que cette Naissance de Vénus soit un vrai ? L’œuvre original est pourtant sensé être à Londres.

Un léger sourire est dessiné sur ses lèvres et l’espace d’un instant  je me demande s’il n’est pas en train de délirer puis je réalise qu’il regarde quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne et découvre alors un tableau de François Boucher accroché au mur. J’esquisse malgré moi un sourire et m’assoit au bord du lit afin d’être à la hauteur idéale pour l’admirer. Je sens Hakuei se redresser tant bien que mal à côté de moi et s’appuyer contre mon épaule pour l’admirer à son tour.

\- C’est pour elle que je suis venu ici, murmure-t-il. Pour voir la Naissance de Vénus et constater de mes propres yeux son authenticité ou non.

\- Je vois…

Je sens son poids commencer à peser contre mon épaule. J’imagine que ses forces le quittent et qu’il ne va pas tarder à perdre à nouveau connaissance. Lorsque cela arrive, je l’attrape délicatement pour lui éviter une mauvaise chute et le prend dans mes bras après l’avoir recouvert avec le drap qui me paraissait être le plus propre. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous Hakuei ? Vous êtes un témoin gênant et en même temps vous êtes le seul à me connaitre.

Je m’interroge sur son devenir alors que j’ai depuis longtemps pris ma décision.

 

*

 

C’est après avoir dormi toute la nuit et une partie de la journée, que Hakuei ouvre enfin les yeux. Installé dans un fauteuil près du lit, je referme mon livre et le pose sur la table de chevet avant de me rapprocher de mon bel endormi. Lorsqu’il pose mon regard sur moi, ses lèvres s’étirent immédiatement. Par réflexe je réponds à son sourire avant de dégager son visage d’une mèche qui y a glissé.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Je crois que oui, me murmure-t-il.

Son regard glisse alors sur le livre posé sur ma table de nuit.

\- Carlos Ruiz Zafon, lit-il. Mon auteur préféré.

\- C’est aussi le mien.

\- Quel est votre titre préféré ?

\- Et le votre ?

Nous nous échangeons un sourire avant de convenir silencieusement de le prononcer en même temps : « L’ombre du vent. »

\- C’est la première fois que je me réveille dans le lit d’un homme avec lequel je n’ai pas couché, me dit-il.

\- Qui vous dit que nous n’avons pas couché ensemble ?

Son sourire répond à sa place et je décide alors de ne plus rien dire de stupide.

\- J’imagine qu’il faut une première à tout. Pour moi aussi c’est nouveau. Vous êtes le premier que je ramène ici.

Jamais personne n’avait franchi la porte de mon appartement, de mon intimité. Je n’ai ni ami, ni famille, ni petit-ami. Je mène une vie solitaire et ma profession y est pour beaucoup.

\- Alors je suis aussi spécial pour vous, que vous l’êtes pour moi, Reita.

\- Je crois bien.

Je l’aide à se redresser et Hakuei découvre alors les vêtements que je lui ai passés pendant son sommeil.

\- Ils sont un peu justes. Vous êtes plus grand que moi.

\- Mais ils sont confortables, merci.

\- J’ai pris la liberté de faire votre toilette.

\- Et je suis certain que vous l’avez fait dans le plus grand respect.

J’acquiesce d’un signe de la tête avant de reprendre :

\- Vous devez boire de l’eau, manger et vous reposer. Voulez-vous que je prévienne quelqu’un ?

\- Je n’ai ni ami, ni famille. Je viens de rentrer à Liberty City et les seules personnes que je connaisse sont des hommes qui ne s’intéressent qu’au sexe.

Le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage est tellement chargé de tristesse, que je ne peux m’empêcher d’être touché, moi qui pensait être pourvu d’un cœur de pierre… Il faut croire que cet homme a su éveiller chez moi des sentiments que je pensais inexistant.

\- Alors cela nous fait un autre point commun. Allé venez, je vais vous aider à vous installer dans le salon. Vous y serez mieux pour manger.

Je l’aide à se lever et à s’assoir dans le canapé du salon avant de passer dans la cuisine pour lui préparer une copieuse collation. Je ne connais pas ses goûts et j’ignore s’il sera vraiment capable de manger, alors je fais de mon mieux pour qu’il ait le choix et qu’il puisse malgré tout trouver son bonheur ou du moins quelque chose qui lui fasse plaisir. 

 

\- Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Mangez, lui dis-je en posant un plateau bien garnis sur la table basse.

\- Merci Reita.

Il tend une main vers moi et me tire doucement dans sa direction pour m’inciter à venir m’assoir à ses côtés.

\- Parlez-moi de vous Reita. Vous n’êtes pas comme tous les hommes que j’ai rencontrés jusqu’à présent. Vous êtes différent et je suis curieux de découvrir quel genre d’homme vous êtes.

\- Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire vous savez.

Ma vie se résume à accepter des contrats et à tuer des gens. Malheureusement je ne peux pas le lui dire même si quelque chose au fond de moi me murmure qu’il pourrait comprendre. Peut-être parce que par bien des égards nous sommes semblables.

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Me demande-t-il en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Pas grand-chose ? Alors ça nous fait un autre point commun. Je n’ai pas besoin de travailler pour vivre alors je tue le temps comme je peux.

\- Moi aussi. Je tue le temps comme je peux.

En tuant des gens pour plusieurs millions de dollars US.

\- Vous non plus Reita, vous n’avez pas besoin de travailler pour vivre ?

\- Non.

Je laisse malgré moi un soupir m’échapper. Ne sommes-nous pas pathétique à nous apitoyer de cette manière ? Nous ne manquons pas d’argent pour vivre. Nous avons tout pour être heureux mais nous ne le sommes pas. L’ennuie semble être notre punition divine et pourtant puisque nous sommes deux à présent, peut-être pouvons nous changer cela ? Qui sait ?

\- Alors nous illustrons bien le dicton qui dit que l’argent ne fait pas le bonheur, murmure-t-il en se redressant pour récupérer sa tasse de thé.

Sa main tremble légèrement et lorsque je fais un mouvement pour l’aider, il m’adresse un sourire comme pour me rassurer et me demander de le laisser faire. Je crois que malgré les apparences c’est un homme très courageux qui porte un fardeau qui lui est propre et qui un peu comme moi, essaie d’occuper sa vie comme il peut. C’est peut-être pour cette raison que je l’ai laissé entrer dans ma vie.

\- Est-ce que ça vous ennuie si je reste encore ici cette nuit ?

Je lui fais un non de la tête car aussi étrange que cela puisse l’être j’aimerais qu’il reste encore un peu avec moi. Pas toute la vie bien entendu mais ne serais-ce qu’une nuit de plus, sans qu’il n’y ait d’arrière pensée dans ce désir. En effet, je n’ai pas envie de coucher avec lui. Hakuei est très séduisant mais il n’éveille aucun appétit sexuel chez moi. Les sentiments qu’il fait naitre chez moi sont très chastes et n’ont rien à voir avec de l’amour. C’est autre chose et je crois que cela se rapproche davantage de l’amitié ou d’une affection fraternelle.

 

Nous passons le reste de la journée ensemble, installés dans mon canapé, à manger, boire du thé et regarder la télévision tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Épuisé par ses dernières mésaventures, Hakuei finit par s’endormir contre mon épaule et moi, je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans le royaume de Morphée.

 

*

 

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n’ai pas accepté de contrat. De toute façon je n’en ai pas besoin pour vivre. Jusqu’à présent je menais une existence très simple pour ne pas dire austère au regard de mes moyens. Mon compte en banque est particulièrement fourni, suffisamment pour que je puisse prendre immédiatement ma retraite mais pour quoi faire ? Pour le moment, je prends soin de cet ami qui m’est pour ainsi dire tombé du ciel. Hakuei se rétablit petit à petit et son sourire semble par la même occasion moins triste. Le mien également. C’est comme si nous avions enfin trouvé ce qu’il nous manquait : quelqu’un pour rompre avec la solitude qui avait gagné nos cœurs. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons rester ainsi éternellement.

 

Aujourd’hui Hakuei semble aller beaucoup mieux. Suffisamment en tout cas pour être capable de sortir faire une longue promenade. Je lui propose d’aller voir une exposition d’art non loin d’ici. L’idée semble l’enchanter. C’est sa première sortie depuis que je l’ai recueilli et pour l’occasion, il prend le temps de s’apprêter, effaçant ainsi les dernières traces de ce qu’il a vécu avec l’homme que j’ai abattu quelques jours plus tôt. Nous n’avons jamais reparlé de cette nuit. J’ignore ce qu’il a réellement subit et lui ne m’a pas demandé pourquoi je me trouvais là bas. Nous avons chacun nos secrets et respectons l’intimité de l’autre malgré notre cohabitation et la familiarité qui s’est installé entre nous. Il y a également beaucoup de confiance. Après tout, je le laisse vivre chez moi et lui m’a remis la clé de sa chambre d’hôtel pour que je puisse aller y récupérer ce dont il a besoin, notamment des vêtements propres puisque les miens sont à peine à sa taille.

 

\- Je suis prêt, me dit-il en affichant un sourire rayonnant.

\- Alors allons-y.

Il acquiesce et c’est côte à côte que nous quittons mon domicile. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, alors nous ne nous tenons pas la main, mais nous sommes des amis alors nous tenir l’un près de l’autre nous fait du bien.

Nous faisons un premier arrêt à son hôtel. Hakuei n’y a pas remis les pieds depuis que je l’ai pris sous mon aile et je sens bien qu’il n’est pas très à l’aise. J’ignore ce qu’il a vécu et traversé mais aujourd’hui il peut compter sur moi et c’est ce que je lui fais comprendre en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Il se tourne vers moi et répond à mon sourire avant de commencer à boucler ses valises.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je m’installe quelque temps chez toi ?

\- Mais tu y es déjà. Alors continuer de payer cette chambre d’hôtel ne rime à rien.

\- Ne t’en fait pas je trouverais très vite quelque chose.

\- Prend ton temps et si tu as besoin d’aide, je serais là.

\- Merci Reita. Merci pour tout.

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre tendrement dans ses bras. Je réponds à son étreinte, le remerciant silencieusement à mon tour pour ce qu’il fait pour moi. Hakuei ne le sait pas mais il m’a rendu un peu d’humanité. À force de ne vivre que pour remplir des contrats et tuer des gens, j’avais oublié ce qu’était la vie. Alors je crois que j’ai autant besoin de lui, que lui de moi. Et lorsque nous aurons soigné nos blessures, nous pourrons peut-être envisager de nous ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. J’imagine qu’à deux cela sera plus simple.

Nous laissons ses bagages en consigne dans le hall de l’hôtel puis nous prenons le chemin d’une petite galerie d’art. J’aime beaucoup la peinture mais pas seulement. Toutes les formes d’art me fascinent et je suis content d’avoir trouvé un ami avec qui partager cette passion. Nous échangeons beaucoup et flânons au fil des toiles avant de prendre une pause dans un café à l’angle d’une rue. Tout en mangeant une collation, mon regard s’attarde sur une boutique un peu plus loin. Je suis déjà passé par ici et je sais qu’elle est vide depuis plusieurs semaines. Apparemment personne ne s’y est encore installé. C’est curieux. L’endroit à l’air pourtant stratégique. Peut-être est-ce à cause du loyer ? Les prix à Liberty City ont flambé dans certains quartiers.

\- Tu as l’air pensif, me dit-il.

\- Non ce n’est rien. Je me demandais si tu n’étais pas trop fatigué et si nous pouvions encore nous promener.

\- Je me sens en pleine forme alors je te suis avec plaisir.

Nous terminons nos cafés puis sortons prendre l’air. Inconsciemment mes pas nous guident jusqu’à la vitrine vide de ce fameux local commercial. Hakuei s’y arrête en premier et me dit :

\- Elle est vide depuis que je suis arrivé à Liberty City.

Je lui adresse un regard surpris et l’encourage à m’en dire plus.

\- Comme mon hôtel n’est pas très loin, les premiers temps j’aimais me balader à pieds dans le quartier. Je me suis souvent arrêté ici et je me dis à chaque fois qu’elle serait parfaite pour une boutique d’antiquité.

\- Ou une galerie d’art.

Hakuei m’adresse un regard surpris tout en souriant légèrement. Le même sourire est imprimé sur mes lèvres alors que je m’apprête à prononcer en même temps que lui :

\- Une galerie d’art et une boutique d’antiquité.

Nous nous fixons longuement. Comment est-ce possible d’être autant sur la même longueur d’onde que quelqu’un ? Dans les films, c’est souvent deux âmes sœurs qui le sont. Des gens tombant amoureux et vivant le grand amour. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Hakuei. Il n’est pas non plus amoureux de moi. Notre relation est chaste. Elle est purement platonique. C’est une sorte de grande histoire d’amitié, aussi surprenante qu’improbable.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de penser à la même chose que moi ? Me demande-t-il avec hésitation.

Pour toute réponse je sors mon téléphone portable et compose le numéro de l’agence immobilière qui est inscrit sur un panneau. Un large sourire fend le visage du roux.

\- Nous sommes complètement fou, s’exclame-t-il alors que je prends rendez-vous pour une visite.

\- Oui mais qu’avons-nous de mieux à faire d’autre qu’ouvrir une boutique ensemble ? Lui dis-je en raccrochant. Ils peuvent nous la faire visiter cet après-midi. On a le temps de rentrer déposer tes valises chez moi, déjeuner et revenir.

\- On pourra peut-être aussi leur demander de m’aider à trouver un appartement.

\- Parfait.

 

Coup de folie ? Signe du destin ? Deux inconnus qui décident subitement de vivre un temps ensemble et surtout d’ouvrir une boutique d’art et d’antiquité. C’est l’histoire la plus saugrenue qu’il m’est été donné d’entendre. Elle est aussi improbable que celle d’un tueur à gage lassé de son métier qui se prend d’amitié pour un riche héritier lassé de vivre. Et pourtant c’est la notre. Une histoire extraordinaire comme tant d’autres, après tout Liberty City n’est pas une ville ordinaire et loin d’être une fin, j’ai l’impression que tout ça n’est qu’un simple prologue…

 


End file.
